


Winging It

by Hebisama, KyuubiNoPuma, SirHiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Naruto, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, Reincarnation, Uchiha of Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebisama/pseuds/Hebisama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiNoPuma/pseuds/KyuubiNoPuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirHiss/pseuds/SirHiss
Summary: {Naruto AU}{Harry Potter AU}{Uchiha of Ravenclaw AU} They were just tales those books and manga, tales straight out of a child's dream; but just as easily, an adult's nightmare too. They just didn't know it yet. # OC Reincarnation [HP shows up in OC's 4th year]





	1. Prologue Starto

**Author's Note:**

> Hebisama has been gracious enough to lend me her OCs from Uchiha of Ravenclaw, and SirHiss has been an immense help with World and Character building. Hence, why they're featured as co-creators. Though, most of the writing is done by me, so don't fault them if this turns out to be a dud.
> 
> Please, enter at your own discretion.
> 
> And please, also go check out Uchiha of Ravenclaw by Hebisama and For Want of a Mallory by SirHiss. Both are available on FanFiction dot Net and ao3.
> 
> Characters of For Want of a Mallory may make a cameo here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is never as it seems, apparently.

**Chapter 1_ Awaken, Good Day**

 

Saturday, 21 December 1985

 

Choking. That was what Alicia felt. Color bled back into her vision until the pallets were more than empty void. The hands that once strangled were nothing but a distant phantom that danced at the topmost layer of her skin. Her chest rose and fell for the first time in eternity. So focused on her breathing was she that she hadn’t noticed the looming shadows that danced at the edge of her eyes. The cellar door burst open and a man dressed in old-fashioned clothes marched down the steps followed by the click-clack of his feet.

“Come boy! We must get going!” shouted the man as he tried to snatch her up. Alicia’s eyes widen as she came face to face with his partially sunken face. She scooted backward, back crashing against the stone wall behind her. She wanted to oh so desperately be anywhere but there, where her eyes would land on the left side of his face. That side of his head looked as if it were edging to get out. The punctured fur hat on top of the man’s head went crooked as he bent down to try and grab her again. Alicia saw golden hairs protrude through the hat’s holes.

The man let out a sigh once he realized that she wouldn’t cooperate. He straightened up and nodded in acceptance before pulling out a wooden stick and pointed it at her. It was at that moment that Alicia realized that everything was larger than normal. And...heavy?

.

.

.

The second time Alicia awoke there were no moist muddled cellars, no cobwebs, just warm scratchy blankets cocooning her body. Peeking through her eyelids she could see the same battered man from before talking with a younger oriental looking man from her vantage point. If it weren’t for the person’s amber eyes she would have guessed he was a full East Asian.

“Hankon, what’d she say?”

“She’ll take a look at ‘im,” replied Hankon. The young man began to approach her, so she quickly closed her eyes and feign sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [9 August 2017] More chapters are available on Fanfiction dot Net under the same pen name. However, I'm going through a rewrite, thus that's why those chapters haven't been published here yet. Only the rewritten ones have.
> 
> P.S. A format change. Skip the AN's if you feel they're too lengthy, and also, some stuff has been nulled(not all but some).


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you're the one insane and not the world?

**Chapter 2 _ Thorny Nursing**

?

Being held in the air by a force, not of her own was a strange brand of terrifying. There was a prickling sensation at the back of Alicia's neck, where the nerves twisted with worry. She never did like trust falls, and this was another variant. She wanted to break free but knew that that would complicate Hankon's life unnecessarily so, so she continued to fake slumber and let Hankon set her wherever it was he wanted to place her.

"Madam Chang, the boy." She felt as though Hankon were gesturing to her. No, he implied it, and she frowned. Why did he and half-face insist on referring to her as  _the boy_  when she was certain she lacked the genitalia to qualify as such. She even bled there, granted she was bleeding everywhere that day… Unless, unless some crazy brain swap experiment occurred. In that case, how was she even calm? No, not calm… she was… tired.

"Rise child!" said a grouchy voice. "I know for a fact that you're awake. Don't think for a minute that I won't puncture you with my syringes if you don't obey."

That did it for Alicia. She sat up or at least tried to. The most she managed was to prop herself on some pillows with her eyes open.

A blind hunchback women with a walking stick stood next to her bed. The staff she held reminded her of Korin the cat. Said cat would contrast heavily with the wrinkled… witch? There was no way around it. The greasy haired women looked like a literal witch. She wondered if the hair texture came with age or if it had anything to do with the cauldron sitting in the opposite corner.

Looking around, Alicia realized that Hankon was gone and that she wasn't in her body anymore. Sitting horizontally across from her cot was a mirror that hung on the room's door. A frail red-eyed boy covered in scabs was leaning against a stack of blue pillows. The gaunt body was wrapped in a woolen yellow blanket that obscured the rest of its frame from view.

On one hand, it explained why everything was larger than previously. On the other hand, it also made her want to hurl.

And Alicia did hurl. Before the vomit even touched the floor, a wooden pail was placed at her side.

"I was wondering when that would happen," commented an amused witch as she walked back over to her cauldron. "Most patients that I treat start vomiting as soon as they get a view of the sorry state they're in. For a second there I thought you were an outlier."

Oh, Alicia knew she was an outlier, just not the non-hurling type. Her condition left her questioning if she'd stolen someone's living body or their corpse. Or both. Yes, maybe both, but she dared not bring that to the witch's attention. She'd met witch doctors before and recalled how her mother had warned her that they were not ones to be trifled with. Of course, it was a load of hocus pocus to her then, but would that still stand now? She did die after all.

_That or hell was one weird ass place._

"Child, are you able?" called the witch, stirring Alicia from her thoughts.

"A-a-ble?" wheezed Alicia, massaging her throat. She promptly pulled her hand back when she felt the scabs on her neck throb.

.

.

.

After getting the soles of her feet stabbed at via a screwdriver and force-fed  _potions_ , the crazy witch doctor declared her healthy enough to continue with the next step of the healing process. They were standing outside the witch's cottage. The thatched house stood tall amongst the pines that dotted the clearing. In the middle of the yard was a stone platform with fire waving merrily at its center. Once again Alicia mentally called the witch's sanity into question. A wooden pergola wrapped in brittle vines provided the necessary canopy for the flames. It was a fire hazard through and through, but the witch didn't comment on it as she seated herself on one of the blue cushions that surrounded the pit.

For a few moments Alicia hesitated, unwilling to put her revived self at stake, that is until the lady ordered her to sit. The girl turned boy, hefted herself up the platform steps with the assistance of her new walking stick, which looked more like the Staff of Moses than an actual cane. She sat herself next to the old women and did her best to imitate the lady's kneeling position.  _Seiza_ , she recalled, was a very painful position to maintain.

_What was the point of this anyway? Wasn't she named Chang or something? Chang is Chinese, so why did she deem it necessary to sit like the Japanese? Or is that a common practice among all East Asian cultures?_

Her thoughts were interrupted again by an impatient Chang, "Are you listening child?"

"Huh?" uttered Alicia dumbly, scab-free hand rubbing at her healed neck.

"Your name, child; I need a name." Chang frowned and then grudgingly admitted, "I can't continue to refer to you as the Survivor of the Rookwood Experiment in my records. If you're to attend Hogwarts then you need a proper name."

"Rookwood Experiment?" Alicia perked up at that.

_So, I did get my brain swapped?_

Then her mind caught on to the next sentence.

"Hogwarts?"

_Wasn't that from some book series cousin Claudia had on her marathon-shelf?_

A slamming sound drew her out of her musings. Hovering next to Chang and her walking stick was a feather that floated over a tanned sheet.

_What had Claudia called it? Parchment?_

"Have you a name yet, Child?" intoned Chang and Alicia furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

At that moment she dearly hoped the universe wasn't dictated by a pen. Alicia knew nothing good ever happened to the characters at an author's mercy if Niwdac's whining over character deaths in that Tolkien guy's books was anything to go by. Hopefully, she wasn't adventuring inside some book like those Super Why? characters her nephew loved to watch. No, she was just trapped in a coma, and if she ever woke up, she resolved to never watch re-runnings of that show with her nephew ever again.

Chang coughed and Alicia blinked in response.

Right, she needed a name, any name.

_What's something that fits this coma's mood?_

Well, she recalled Claudia mentioning, more like squealing, something about some guy named Coulson, an actor who played the anagram guy. Alicia guessed it would fit. It sounded English enough.

"Coulson," she told the witch.

"Coulson what?" grumbled Chang.

"Goddard," she finished.

Goddard was her maternal grandmother's maiden name, and it was the only Northern European name she could think of off the top of her head. It was best not to test Chang's patience further, a figment of her imagination she may be, but NPCs could drive one to ruin. She guessed her mind had based her coma off some fan-made visual novel her cousin made her play some time ago.

_Damn. Why did I introduce Claudia to the world of visual novels again?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [31 October 2017] Came back to turn the narrated questions into thoughts, or word them more properly to fit them into the narration.
> 
> P.S. Chapter 3 will be up either in a phew hours or tomorrow...
> 
> .AN.
> 
> [29 October 2017] And here we see Alicia/Coulson trying to cope with whatever the hell is going on. Our hero isn't really a Potterhead like her cousin. She's just a Naruto/Anime fan who's been revived, which means she's going in blind with faded random trivia from the Potterverse.
> 
> P.S. I hope to god this is better written than last time. My fellow weebs seem to think so, so that's a plus I guess? Also, Grammarly is actually helpful despite it being more of a cash grab than anything else. Premiums my but


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silouan on those attachments.

**Chapter 3 _ Names that Stick**

Monday, 23 December 1985

It was official. Chang considered her mentally delayed. Alicia couldn't help it. All her life she responded to the name Alicia. To suddenly have Coulson and Goddard hoisted onto her by a coma creation wouldn't make the identity stick all at once, well she chose those names, but to hell with it! She wasn't going to have some coma creation torment her about being a guy named Alicia. If she was trapped here she was going to make sure she enjoyed it! By making most of it, she meant: constantly badger Chang to reveal details on the Rookwood Experiment, most of which was rebuffed with cold hard stares followed by some whacking. Now all she had left was a second, less entertaining option, daydreaming.

"Goddard! Pay attention!" barked Chang as she whacked Alicia on the head.

Alicia whimpered, feeling the Korin staff indents on the back of her head throb against her skull.

"Could you not do that!" Alicia gritted out, glaring at Chang. The hits weren't anything overtly painful, but they weren't light either.

"Stay alert then! By Amaterasu's light, you're... the... most bull-headed muggle-born I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!" hissed the cranky hag. "What more proof do you desire!"

"See! There you go again!" shouted Alicia, throwing her hands up in the air. She was fed up with coma character's illogical choice of swears. "You've got a Chinese surname! It makes absolutely no sense that you keep swearing by some Japanese god!"

"IS. THIS. WHAT. THIS. IS. TRULY. ABOUT.  _CHILD_?" strained the witch. Alicia watched in amazement as Chang vibrated with rage. The flames in front of them flickered in large bursts, nearly torching the canopy above and melting the light snow surrounding them. The reincarnated soul scooted away in fear, whilst Chang worked on composing herself. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might be of Japanese descent, Alicia Trejo?"

Alicia felt her lungs constrict in shock.

_How does she know that name?_

"How?" she finally squeezed out.

Chang sighed, letting the staff in her hands drop to her lap. "Those papers I filled and had you sign two days ago were magically enhanced. No matter how many times you sign it under another name, magic will always provide the true identity of the quill wielder."

"Then… then what was the point of-of going through this whole charade!" shouted Alicia.

"To heal and conceal," said the witch cryptically. "I have no interest in how you came to be or what you shall do after you recover, but it's clear to me that Coulson Goddard isn't a name you have a strong attachment to. Find another!" The irritated elder searched her faded blue robes for the documents. Once found, Chang unwound them with a single shake of her hands and slammed them against the stone floor in front of her.

"So, I'm not trapped inside a coma?" replied the dazed Trejo as she crawled back to her cushion, reaching for the parchments. Never in her life had an NPC snapped in such a way.

_What if… what if- it were real?_

"Heavens no!" boasted Chang. "What type of cognic dignosance are you under  _child_?"

"You know about cognitive dissonance?" breathed a surprised Alicia.

_Weren't wizard-raised witches and wizards in Harry Potter clueless about modern concepts?_

Claudia had said it was so.

"What do you take me as? An ignorant pure-blood?" snorted Chang as she divulged into blood-status classifications. Then she concluded with an utterance, more coldly than previously, "I'm half-blooded. Do keep up."

Alicia nodded slowly. She thought that that explained why the syringes were hung over the headboard of the cot she woke in on the first day, oh, and the constant syringe threats as well. She had assumed that Chang was like that Weasel character who collected rubber ducks, which really was far from the truth.

Looking down, Alicia noticed that the parchments did indeed have her name on them. Though the surname portions of it was a bit faded. The name Goddard overlapped with the ghostly presence of Trejo.

"So, I just have to write down a name I have a strong attachment to, right?"

"Indeed."

"Alright, I guess my Gamertag will do," hummed Alicia. She remembered how Claudia had helped her create her Gamertag. Claudia had been obsessed with the name Silas, some name from the Vampire Diaries, and she managed to find a variant that matched Niwdac's Gamertag, The Padelwan.

A blood quill was at her side moments later, and pain greeted the upper part of her hand as Alicia scribbled Silouan in the first name section. The parchment emanated a wispy blue glow, confirming that the process was complete. It was something that hadn't happened last time, and it forced her to confront the fact that this was, in fact, her life now.

Chang snatched the documents away and commented offhandedly, "Interesting. The gender is unmarked. Does this have anything to do with the concept of this gamergtrag?"

"Gamertags have no gender?" Alici-Silouan replied non-committally.

Chang huffed before smirking in reply, "Well, looks like I have a letter to deliver. Don't think I won't starve you if you don't complete your assigned tasks. They're the same as yesterday. I'll know if you haven't."

Silouan wondered if that report had anything to do with keeping Chang's Ministry informed. Then Silouan recalled the Occlumency battle from the day before and shuddered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [30 October 2017] Character traits unlocked! Extremely self-observed! Dubious worldview! Cognitive dissonance! But let's be honest here; what muggle-born isn't experiencing cognitive dissonance when first introduced to magic?
> 
> P.S. On a serious note: I'm never using our hero in an author's note ever again. Makes it feel kiddy. Also, Chapter 4 is already in the works. Not sure when it'll be out though.


	4. Prologue Endo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches with Staffs...

**Chapter 3 _ Dust in the Clouds**

Wednesday, 25 December 1985

"Those owls are piling up," commented Silouan, pausing in his movement. The wind overhead had blown dust and snow indiscriminately across the clearing. The cottage as always was sitting at its center. Snow crammed the thatched roof, and lanterns that were hooked on the cottage's outer walls bathed the darkness with their orange light. The owls sat on the branches of barren trees. They were huddled together, hanging off the branches that were closest to shelter.

"Worry not about those birds _child_! You're not occluding!" shouted Chang.

Silouan winced. The moment he stopped Chang _apparated_ , as she called it, behind him and whacked him on the back the back with her Korin staff.

"Do you really have to be so condensing?" grumbled the former Alicia. It got easier for the migrated soul to think of himself as he. A busy mind kept him from putting too much thought into it.

"As a learner of this art, you must be able to deflect annoyance. Occluding must become as natural to you as breathing."

"Yes, well maybe if you told me what I'm occluding for, I might have a better grasp," huffed the old boy.

Before Chang could refute him, a green explosion erupted from the cottage. Ashes of a green powdery kind tumbled through the windows and doors of the miniature house. What appeared to be young children, were attempting to climb out the dust with varying rates of success. Further in, Silouan could make out three men that imitated Root Ninja in the way that their tantos were drawn. They directed their attention to a high collared cosplayer. The raven-haired boy dragged a girl dressed in a Chinese kimono away from the dust; they both passed through the snow that slid off the roof.

"It's a bit late for Halloween," commented the reincarnation warily.

"Cho," breathed a concerned Chang.

Silouan's comment went unacknowledged as Chang sprung into action. The witch slammed her Korin staff into the ground, causing earthly cracks stretch their reach to the cottage. The children and Root-alikes sank into the ground, but it was the children who the wind Chang had conjured swept up into the air. They along with a giant pile of ashes sailed his way. He was buried under it.

"Great Auntie Romi!" shouted a person, whom Silouan assumed was Cho.

"Go take cover, the both of you!" Chang commanded.

He heard someone snort followed by some trudging. He was eventually able to observe high collar boy's approach through the dust cloud. The boy was followed by mini-Chang who was a snot induced mess.

"Madam Romi has told us to take cover," said the boy plainly. As he spoke, those bodies that were trapped beneath the dust managed to push their way through.

Silouan, being one of the first to climb out, made his way towards him. A frown graced his features as the reincarnation squinted through the dust. The revived soul saw sparks fly and minutes later some clank-clang sound followed them. "How well do you know this area kid?" Silouan muttered. He didn't reply and opted to ignore him instead.

"There's a Grove near the island bridges!" shouted Cho over the sounds of battle. The girl flinched when a shuriken, of all things, flew over her head.

Silouan placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her and then yelled, "Lead the way!" into her ear.

The girl winced but nodded and took off, leading the group of children away from the battle. Collar boy followed after her, and it was in that moment that he noticed the Uchiha symbol printed on the back of the boy's blue winter robes.

Silouan couldn't really ponder the discovery because a severed head chose that moment to fly towards him. For once, Chang's training came through for him when he dodged it. The head flew past him and rolled away into the ash piles, resembling a Mighty Beanz in the way that it hobbled on the ground once it landed.

"This is my life now," he whispered to himself, feeling a tad resigned.

.

.

.

The Groves, Silouan always imagined that something with such a name slapped onto it would be a jungle of vines. What he hadn't expected was for their ragtag group of pals to bump into an adult wizard. Mini-Chang had embraced the man as soon as she caught sight of him and began blabbering about Yule Balls gone wrongs, whatever that meant. The man had patted her on the head before leading their group past a boathouse, across the bridges, to a manor sitting just on the outskirts of an actual grove. It hadn't escaped his notice that adults were running past them with their weapons at ready. By weapons, he meant their flimsy sticks.

The ambered eyed wizard, who had the same eyes as Hankon, had helped them settle into one of the manor's sitting rooms before leaving them in the care of his wife. His wife had ordered some bat-eared creatures to light the fireplace and hand out blankets, whilst she prepared some hot cocoa. The woman had also allowed her 3 and 2-year-old sons, Arnold and Cathal, to mingle with the crowd under the watchful eyes of those same creatures.

When their mother had vanished, the two toddlers glued themselves to the miniature Uchiha's side, most likely drawn in by the colorful fan on his back. Mousy haired Arnold stayed with them until his mother returned with a cart stacked to the brim with thermos. Of course, the Uchiha felt obligated to follow and got roped into helping the lady hand out her homemade chocolate beverages.

"Here," grunted the Uchiha boy. He shoved a thermos into Silouan's arms before stomping off. A silver-haired Cathal waddled dutifully behind him.

"Wow. Rude," Silouan called after him. He later regretted that decision as it earned him some glares from the older occupants in the room. "Riiiight. People desperate for chocolate now 'a days."

"Can't blame them," muttered someone beside him. He turned his head to the side and found himself staring into another set of amber eyes. "Your eyes give them the chills and chocolate helps alleviate that."

If it weren't for the lack of slits, the young Goddard would've assumed she was related to Orochimaru. Her eyes were a similar shade of dark amber.

_Speaking of Orochimaru..._

That thought brought another question to mind. "That boy, the one with the fan on his back; his name doesn't happen to be Sasuke, right?"

He barely started sipping from his Thermos when the blonde replied, "His name _is_ Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

Silouan felt the steaming drink lodge in his throat, and he began to cough. The blonde smacked him on the back as a result. As he cleared his throat, he felt the rays of the moon shine through the window panes behind them. The shadows that rested on the window seat stretched to the floor. He couldn't help but think of the Eye of the Moon Plan.

_Just where the hell am I?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4 November 2017] I came back to edit because I posted this in a rush, at night, when I was sleep deprived. Let me know if there are any more issues plz.
> 
> .AN.
> 
> [2 November 2017] I didn't plan to spook Silouan. It just happened. A bit off script but I thought it fit. Seems just as believable as witnessing children die. I mean, he died once, so he's not fazed by death anymore so..


	5. Y1 Ch1 Hogwarts Day H-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platform 9 3/4

**Chapter 5 _ Hogwarts Day**

Tuesday, 1 September 1987

"Your eyes, they aren't red," commented someone in surprise.

Silouan paused in his luggage hauling to look up at the highest step. Sasuke Uchiha was standing inside the carriage's entranceway, all dressed up in his blue Uchiha robes, frowning in thought. Just the sight of the boy made his shoulders tense. He snatched up his trunk and met him at the top.

"Yeah, well your hacks aren't the only ones that can go chameleon!" the reincarnated soul couldn't help but grouch. In the three years that he'd known the kid, he'd grown to detest how utterly flawless the Uchiha was with the  _Wandless Arts_. Well, Sasuke excelled at  _almost_  everything. Occlumency was Silouan's fort, but he knew he owed that to his condition and Sasuke's inability to replicate it with his Sharingan than actual skill. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Saeko starts Hogwarts this year," said the Uchiha smugly. "I have every right to be here."

"Right, so your pretend sister actually exists," noted Silouan as he walked further into the carriage. He peeked through the doors' windows, hoping to spot an empty compartment. Each one they passed had an occupant inside, and Silouan had a feeling those seats were reserved.

They were nearing the end of the carriage when Sasuke decided to stop in front of one of the doors. Through the glass, he saw an Uchiha-looking raven-haired girl sitting on one of the window seats. She was busy, twirling her long braided hair while she read through those handscrolls that Shinobi were found of, to notice them. Or at least that's the way it appeared.

As soon as Sasuke reached for the door handle her eyes flickered over to them, turning mechanically along with the rest of her body. The shadow that fell across her face when she turned away from the sun enhanced the viciousness of the scar that rested on the far left of her cheek. Silouan instinctively took a step back when he met the red of the Sharingan. He hadn't noticed his body fall into a fighting stance until Sasuke elbowed him in the rib.

Silouan blinked and realized that the supposed Saeko had a kunai drawn, just waiting to stab him. He let his hands fall to his side and she followed suit, dropping back onto her seat, resting a cheek against her left palm as she observed him.

Then she turned her blackened eyes to Sasuke. "Sasu, why didn't you tell me you befriended a  _color-blind_  Hyuga?" she asked teasingly.

Silouan noticed Sasuke stiffen. The Uchiha's cheeks burned a bright pink as he huffed defiantly, "He's not my friend! He's my sparring partner!" There was an insistent edge to his voice that the brat normally reserved for Itachi when the Chunin playfully confronted him.

Silouan stepped to the side as Saeko launched herself at Sasuke and began tickling him. "Oh, look at you! My baby brother's all grown up!"

"Hey! Stop it!" squeaked a squirming Sasuke. "You saw me before! There's-there's absolutely no need for this!"

Saeko's grip purposefully slackened, and Sasuke managed to untangle himself from the girl. The tomato loving boy scampered out the compartment without so much as a goodbye. In his absence, Saeko became subdued as she trudged back to her seat.

Silouan stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before he made up his mind and dragged his trunk into the compartment. After he settled his things inside he made sure to seat himself next to the door on the opposite side; there was something about the girl that made him feel uneasy.

_Maybe it was because she was a full-fledged fighter?_

He recalled getting the same vibes from Itachi when he first met the Clan Leader, and that was despite the guy's friendly demeanor.

_Maybe it had something to do with prodigies?_

"You're not a Hyuga, are you?" questioned Saeko. She was staring out the window, watching as more families filled the platform.

"Hyuga?" Silouan choked out, wondering if she was  _that_  type of prodigy.

"You know- white eyes, long hair… sticks in the mud. Neji would certainly faint at the sight of that bastardized Juken of yours," claimed the ninja. "Oh, and they hate it when they're called color blind. There's that too. Nice eyes under that illusion of yours, by the way; it really makes your dark circles pop."

Then it dawned on him. Chang, Madam Chang, and all that she ever taught him, it was from the Hyuga. She was a Hyuga.

_How the fuck did I miss that?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5 November 2017] So project Hogwarts is a go? Not sure if I did Saeko's character any justice. For those that don't know, she's from Uchiha of Ravenclaw by Hebisama. You don't have to know much about UoR, because this is an AU of that AU.
> 
> P.S. Harry Potter will show up in Silouan's & Saeko's fourth year.


	6. Y1 Ch2 Expressing Sorts H-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Boats and Sortings.

**Chapter 6 _ Expressing Sorts**

Thursday, 1 September 1988

Saeko was grinning, Silouan realized. She was enjoying messing with him, and he felt a scowl crawl across his face at that.

"Sasuke said you were good at occluding," said the Uchiha, "but man are you bad at hiding your thoughts!"

"So, you know Legilimency then?" he prodded.

Saeko rolled her eyes. "I don't need to read minds to read you. Your expressions do that for me... especially when I mentioned the Hyuga. You looked like you saw a corpse twitch!"

The girl ended up pressing her head against the window, hand covering her mouth in an effort to suppress her chuckles.

"Couldn't you have said ghosts instead?" questioned the migrant soul distastefully.

"Nah, everyone can see ghosts; moving corpses on the other hand, now that's where the fun is!"

The fact that only those that were magically aware could see them went unsaid.

Silouan wanted to get her word that she wouldn't tell anyone about the supposed  _Hyuga_   _Connection_ , but he couldn't find the words quick enough. Instead, he'd wasted five minutes over nonsense, hoping to stall long enough to organize his thoughts. Right when he found the words, there was a knock at the mahogany door.

A tall, tall for a preteen, dirty blonde haired girl poked her head into the compartment. Her stormy grey eyes observed them curiously for a second before she spoke, "May I join you lot? You both don't seem prone to conversation and the compartments I just passed were getting awfully crowded."

Silouan blinked, wondering what planet the blonde was on. Saeko and he had just had a conversation moments before. He turned to look at Saeko but all he got was a wink. That's when he noticed she had two new handscrolls out and the blue one she held previously had disappeared.

_God damn it! I drifted off into a trance again!_

His internal shouting ended when Saeko invited the blonde in. He then realized he was unabashedly staring at the aristocratic girl, following her with his eyes. Her long unbound hair flowed freely behind her along with the tips of her black Hogwarts robes. They had yet to be marked with any house affiliation making her a first year like himself. In one of her hands, she carried an Arithmancy book which she propped open on her lap once she reached the window seat across from Saeko.

The Hogwarts Express whistled off, breaking him from his stupor. Saeko paused in her note taking, setting her reed pen, ink pot, and scrolls aside in order to give the window her full attention once more. This time she was waving goodbye and even went as far as opening the glass a crack. "Bye Sasu! See you at the crow's nest Ita-nii!" proclaimed the Uchiha. She then turned towards Silouan with an amused expression on her face. "So is there a reason why Madam Chang's great-niece is sayonaraing your name?"

"She what!" exclaimed Silouan as he hopped to his feet and barged passed Saeko. Sure enough, ten-year-old Cho Chang was bouncing on the balls of her feet, raven hair blowing in the wind as she frantically waved at the Hogwarts Express. Her brown eyes darted from compartment to compartment until they landed on him. Her waving became less frantic and more self-contained. She smiled, and Madam Chang, who was standing behind her, dropped her blinds woman act to glare at him. He promptly ducked, pressing his back against the wall space below the window.

"Wow," whistled a surprised Saeko. "You really are her apprentice... her dim-witted apprentice."

"I'm not an idiot!" Silouan snapped and Saeko just smiled blatantly in typical Uchiha fashion.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," singsonged the girl, and Silouan had to wonder how the kunoichi and other kinsmen like her were related to the brooding Uchihas.

A book slammed shut, and the two conversationalists turned to face the compartment's third occupant. The blonde winced and Silouan noticed that she used her middle finger in place of a bookmark. The girl sighed, "Do I even want to know?"

Before Saeko could divulge any more information, he interjected, "No! I mean… it's nothing important!"

"Right. Then keep it down, the both of you," commanded the blonde. Then she opened her book back up and went back to reading,

Saeko waggled her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes in reply.

.

.

.

They were barely fifteen minutes into the train ride, ten minutes of which Silouan used to start on a sketch when the door was knocked on again. Two girls were standing there; the shortest of the two waved at him through the door's glass.

He grunted in acknowledgment and stood from his seat. Seeing as he was the closest to the door, he was the one to open it as neither Saeko nor the blonde opposite to her would.

"Hey, can we sit here?" asked the waving pigtailed girl.

Silouan looked over his shoulder and arched a brow at Saeko who stopped her scribbling to shrug, and then he gave the blonde the same courtesy. She, however, was far too busy reading her book to notice.

He didn't even get a chance to reply to the two intruders, because the taller of the two shoved her way past him with her trunk. The brunette girl who had waved shot Silouan an apologetic look and then followed her friend inside along with her belongings.

The mousy haired shover introduced herself as she and her friend settled their luggage, "You're first years too right? I'm Heidi Bright!"

"And I'm Myra Allen. You?" said pigtails.

Saeko and their resident bookworm sighed in unison. The Uchiha followed it up with a  _go-ahead_  gesture towards the blonde while she packed her supplies away.

"My name is Helena Grey," announce the blonde with a frown. Grey then arched a brow at Silouan who closed the door and settled back into his seat.

The old soul's cheeks lit up when he realized Grey was staring at his stylized sketch of her. "I can explain…" he trailed off weakly. He snatched up the sketchbook and flipped to the front. "I enjoy drawing people and places," he confessed, showing them a drawing of Gul Lenev, the first magical he ever came in contact with in the new realm. Then he flipped to another page with a drawing of the insides of Magical Menagerie. "Oh, and my name's Silouan Goddard," he added, though it was more of an afterthought. He doubted he would share a house with any of them, with the exception of Saeko. Shinobi were wild cards after all. Being on first name basis with the others was pointless. That didn't mean he'd lower himself to the standards of eleven-year-olds when it came to manners. His conscious wouldn't let him.

_Sometimes..._

A poofing sound distracted everyone from the somber mood; Gul Lenev's appearance tended to do that to people. They all turned their attention to Saeko who gave them a confident grin.

_God damn those Uchiha genes._

"And I'm Uchiha Saeko," she stated. Her scrolls and writing utensils had vanished from sight.

"Whoa! That was cool Uchiha! What kind of spell was that? What kind of name is Uchiha anyway? Oh, and where are you from?" regurgitated Bright as she sat down next to Saeko while Allen sat across from her, between Silouan and Grey.

Silouan decided to start sketching the scene in front of him, but also kept an ear on the conversation. Grey, having the same thing in mind, returned to her book.

"Uchiha is the name of my Clan; Saeko is my name. As for the spell, it's a Konoha secret - my home," Saeko replied. Her little storage technique was actually a Shinobi secret, but Silouan didn't feel it wise to out her. Not without her consent at least.

"Where is Konoha? And why'd you say your name like that? I thought the Uchiha only lived in Britain," questioned Allen. Unlike the excitable Bright, she was more wary of the Shinobi.

Grey also stiffened a bit but relaxed after she realized she was projecting her emotions. To everyone's surprise, she spoke up, "I would assume somewhere around Japan. As far as I know, most Asian cultures say their surnames first and names second. You said clan - like nobility? I've heard of an Uchiha Family, but never of an Uchiha Clan."

"Correct on all accounts," confirmed Saeko with an indulgent smile.

Bright's eyes glazed over in awe, "So, are you one of those purebloods I read about? I'm new to all this."

"It usually depends on what parts of Japan you're at, but Konoha doesn't have such distinctions; what matters is rank and clan status," replied the Shinobi with a wistful look on her face.

"Hm, interesting," hummed Grey as she turned a page.

Saeko nodded in acknowledgment and then unsealed a book from the giant scroll at her feet. She ignored any further conversation from the talkative duo and busied herself with reading.

"I'm a half-blood, my mother's a witch and papa's a wizard from a muggle-born family," relayed Allen. Her voice sounded as if she had the jitters.

"Really?" asked Bright intrigued. "What's it like being in a magical family? Is it any different from a non-magical family? I mean… besides the magic…"

That got Allen to dive into an explanation. She mentioned the pains of hiding her abilities from her extended relatives and having to juggle family events from both sides of the family. By the time she finished, a fifth girl was added to the compartment. She was right at home with the talkative pair.

Silouan didn't appreciate the extra. He had to edit his sketch to insert the new addition.

.

.

.

When a shake wracked his body, the reincarnation latched onto the wrist of his attacker. He heard someone squeal in pain.

It was a voice, a child's voice.

Silouan let go instantly and sat up in his seat, eyes wide open. "I'm sorry!" he squeaked out. "I thought you were an attacker! I… I forgot where I was..."

"Just get out so we can change!" blurted Allen. Her face was tomato red.

"What?" asked the Goddard perplexed.

"Out!" she yelled, pushing him off his seat. She shoved him out the compartment door before slamming it in his face. It was followed by a clumsy pulling of the blinds.

_Why do I feel like a kicked puppy?_

" _ **We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately**_ ," announced, whom Silouan assumed was the conductor, through some unknown magical means.

The shinobi in training shot one last look at his ex-compartment door before setting out to look for an exit, preferably one that didn't have weird patches of grass. For all he knew, it could strangle him when he least expected it.

_You mean, like what you did to that poor girl's wrist?_

He picked up the pace, brisking by compartment doors that were opening. Silouan didn't want to be swallowed by the crowd. He also didn't want to dwell on his actions any longer than he had to.

_What was done was done. Sorry won't fix it._

The old soul felt himself grit his teeth. He cursed being young; it made him more emotional. Yes, he had Occlumency to help him control it, but suppressing it drove him spare at times.

The closer he got to the front of the train the tenser he became. He hadn't been around this many people since the pseudo root attack, and his shinobi training worsened his paranoia. It wasn't the people themselves but the enclosed environment. Train corridors weren't spacious, to begin with.

Once he was on the platform he made his way towards the behemoth that held a lantern. The cries of " _Firs'-yers! Firsta-yers! Ova' here!_ " attracted the rest of the little people to them.

Silouan sensed Saeko slip in beside him when the group began walking. She hooked his forgotten satchel onto his person and then waved goodbye, disappearing into the crowd clad in black Hogwarts robes with Helena Grey at her side. He didn't follow them. Instead, he decided to look through his satchel in case something went missing.

_Why did I take this thing out again? Right, I wanted to draw._

Nothing had gone missing, but he did find two new additions. A scroll with the kanjis for chocolate and frog and a potion from Romi Chang's brew. He felt his handshake at the implications.

_She knew! Saeko knew! She had too! Why else would she slip this in?_

He shakenly dropped the vial back into the bag and sped up to catch up with the others ahead. If it weren't for his chakra ability, he would have slipped on the stair tiles that were at the bottom of the path. The things were the wettest of the bunch and made people slip onto the stone docks.

Silouan dodged another of the lag behinds before stepping into one of the small boats. The wooden things looked rickety and could only handle four people if the giant at the front of the fleet were to be believed. The man's " _...four to a boat!_ " shouts both grated his ears and rang true when three others joined him. The miniature ship dipped in a bit as they shuffled around to find the planks that would serve as their sitting area for the duration of the ride.

Eventually, the boats moved forward when the tall lantern wielding man yelled, "On'war!"

By then, the three others had settled themselves across from Silouan. They seemed content to ignore the old soul, and he was grateful for it at first. Then it annoyed him. The boat's weight distribution was off because of them. Of course, it didn't sink because  _magic_ , but it didn't make it any less dangerous. He was sitting near the tip, and everyone who has ever watched Titanic knew that the tip was the first to go!

It's with that reason that he turned to face the gaggle of girls at the end and called out to them. "Hey, you! Girl in the middle or one of your friends, I don't care who, just...one of you sit on this side so the entire boat doesn't flip over!"

The three females paused in their chatter to stare at him. The blonde in the middle was sending him a particularly harsh glare. "What's your name?" she asked snottily.

"What's my name got to do with anything?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest in an authoritative manner, an action that the eleven-year-old missed.

"Because it's obvious you don't belong here. Everyone knows these boats are charmed to be unsinkable. Unless, of course,...you're a muggle," explained the brat in a gentle tone that was more condescending than comforting.

"You know what," huffed Silouan, "I don't have the time for this." His eyes darted to the cavern mouth that was fast approaching. The vines that dangled from the sides of the opening waved menacingly under the boat's lantern light.

He nodded to himself and made up his mind. The Goddard pulled out his wand, faster than the three preteens could follow, and spelled them to sleep. He then dashed to the future Hogwarts scholars and grabbed them by collars before their heads could collide with wood. He set the blonde on the floor along with her mousy haired companion and took the one on her left to his side of the boat. The front of the small ship smashed back onto the lake and splashed its riders with lake water.

He knew he was going to feel it in the morning, and the worst part of it was that he didn't even get a good view of Hogwarts out of it! Why would he? It was dark out without the faintest glimmer of moonlight. Old-fashioned lanterns that hung on withering poles that dotted the path and sat on the boat fronts served as guides to Hogwarts along with the tall bearded man and his lantern. Without those, it was impossible to travel through the dark. And then a thought occurred to him: he had a wand! He could've used Lumos! The facepalm that followed stung more than his wounded pride.

.

.

.

"Anything interesting happen?" asked Grey much to his surprise. She arched a delicate eyebrow at him and then wrinkled her nose at the sight of his wet robes and hair from her spot on the third step. Both she and Saeko had paused in their ascension from the underground harbor.

"No," he breathed out, doing his best to hold in a shutter. "Uh, Saeko, may I speak with you?"

Saeko shrugged and descended the steps to be at face level with him. Grey looked between the two of them; an uncertain look crossed her face. Saeko, catching on to her dilemma, waved her off. "You can go on ahead Helena."

Helena gave her a sharp nod and turned away. She hurried the rest of the way up, nearly tripping over a trick step in an effort to give them some privacy. "Merlin, I hate stairs," she muttered as she disappeared from view past the second landing.

"So, what's up?" asked Saeko. The ninja pulled a tag from the pouch beneath her overrobe and slammed it onto the railing next to them.

"The potion… how?" he couldn't help but stutter out.

"Relax, she didn't tell me anything. I get you're embarrassed and all but do you really have to doubt the whole patient-doctor confidentiality thing? That's a thing healers and medi-nins take seriously, you know. Wouldn't have gotten a word out of her even with a kunai pointed at her neck. I'm merely the delivery boy- etto girl." Saeko radiated a positivity that, oddly enough, didn't look out of place on her partial scarred face, but the morbidity that followed ruined its comforting aspects.

Silouan frowned. "You… I- never mind," he stumbled out. With nothing left to say, he turned towards the stairs and began climbing.

Creaking wood alerted him to movement. The turning of feet let him know that Saeko was on high alert as well. He spun back around to search for the sound's origin. A quick glance at the railing told him what Saeko had done with the tag placed at the railing's end. Bits of paper remains dangled from the railing column. He reached out and tore the last shrivels off. There was no use in giving away an advantage.

Mush sounds not of his body but three others got him to turn towards the boats in the water. Glaring at him through the half illuminated dark sat the blonde he hand incapacitated minutes ago. Her three friends were shakenly getting to their feet in varying states of confusion and shock.

Saeko whistled. "Wow, you really know how to make them wet, don't cha?"

Silouan cringed.

.

.

.

It wasn't hard to find where the rest of the Hogwarts first years had gone. All one had to do was follow the sounds of chattering children working themselves into a frenzy. He and Saeko managed to slip into the crowd as if they were there all along. Helena Grey, the only to know of their absence, jumped in surprise as Saeko came to a stop at her left with him on her right. A bit of commotion on the other side of the Reception Chamber let him know that the other three missing students hadn't succeeded in achieving the same. That brought a smile to his face. Yes, it was a deplorable thing for him to do but he couldn't help himself. The mental faculties of a young adult didn't override the fleshy aspects of the brain no matter how hard he tried. There were times when emoting made him childlike like he was supposed to be.

"What are you smiling on about?" Grey asked in irritation. He couldn't tell if she was annoyed at him for smiling at who she assumed was herself or at the children around them who wouldn't shut up.

"Nothing," he replied, facing away from her as he did so.

The blonde huffed like a bird with its feathers ruffled and went back to ignoring the world around her. The only exception being Saeko. The two got along quite swimmingly as they observed the ghosts that floated through the walls. Those around them that hadn't seen a speck of translucent beings in their lives reacted like horror movie protagonists high off jump scares. Silouan himself reacted the very same way the first time he'd spotted himself a pair of bodiless souls floating through the Groves' groves.

Long after the ghosts voiced their welcomes to Hogwarts the wooden double doors parted open. Standing between them was a Hogwarts Professor who introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration. She went on a long-winded speech about Hogwarts and its houses and how that would be their home and family for the duration of their academic career. Once she was done she waved her wand and the doors opened completely.

"This way, children. Single file line," ordered the Professor as she spun on her heels and lead them away from the reception area. They could hear the door close shut as McGonagall made another gesture with her wand. "The annex we just exited is known as the Chamber of Reception. I'll be taking you all past the Grand Staircase, into the Entrance Hall where you'll be lead through another set of double doors that connect the Entrance Hall with the Great Hall." They soon found themselves walking beneath an array of shifting marble stairways.

Saeko, who was somewhere behind him, muttered, "That's two halls too many. Hmm… maybe they ran out of names?"

Silouan couldn't help but agree with that assessment. Then he turned into a goldfish with the way he'd stopped and gapped at the literal tremors the moving pieces of architecture caused with their shifting. He felt as though he were looking at an early attempt at creating escalators or some madman's magical take on it. Either way, it was a safety hazard.

 _What did they do with those that fell?_ _Probably scraped them off the stone floors like squashed tomatoes, or stuffed their guts back in like taxidermy dogs._

That goldfish moment cost him the back of his heel. Grey had crashed into his back and sent him shooting forward like a rocket. He bumped into another student, and they continued to crash into one another until there was a whole domino trail at McGonagall's back. The witch managed to avoid the collision by stepping aside long enough to cast a spell. Silouan wasn't sure what it meant in Latin, and his knowledge of the Spanish language wasn't proving forthcoming. All he knew was that the line leader was floating back onto his feet, and that caused the rest to follow like a chain reaction. He soon found himself on his toes, and he could feel Grey grabbing onto him for balance as she too was on her feet moments later.

"I expect you all won't be tripping forward once we reach the Great Hall. Let that be a lesson to you all. Give attention where it's owed," McGonagall chastised, and Silouan flinched as those ahead of him and Grey glared at his front and back respectively. Taking pity on him, McGonagall resumed walking and they fell into step behind her.

True to her word, McGonagall lead them into the Entrance Hall where they found themselves standing across from the Great Hall's doors. "Organize yourself in alphabetical order. Use your surnames as references. A's go first and so forth," the Professor explained.

As luck would have it, a wet sopping blonde came marching towards the cluster of G's that had gathered around him. Silouan felt his cheeks strain with the wide smile that bloomed across his face. The girl's narrowed eyes looked ready to poke holes through him.

"Think this is funny, muggle?" hissed the girl as she came to a stop in front of him. They were an arm's length apart. Any closer and they would've been nose to nose. The other G's took that as their queue to spread out, giving them space for the confrontation that was about to take place. The only exception was Grey, who was still clutching the back of his robes.

From the corner of his eye, he could see McGonagall occupied with another batch of students. With her focus elsewhere she wouldn't be able to give their gathering any note. A yank from the blonde behind him drew his attention back to the blonde in front of him. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

The girl snorted. "I said, I'm surprised you're even still here muggle. Aren't your kind afraid of water?"

Silouan shrugged. Then he winced as he felt Grey's hold tighten. He couldn't help but peer at her over his shoulder. She was giving him a  _get on with it_ look.

"What's this?" asked the other blonde as she shoved him aside to get to the other girl. "Backing the muggle are we,  _Helena_?"

Grey rolled her eyes. "Someone has to keep your pointless posturing in check  _Aurora_. The Professor told us to sor-"

"What's going on here?" Everyone jumped further apart, holding their respective breaths as they turned to face Professor McGonagall with guilt-ridden faces. She was standing at the perimeter of their group, gazing down at them with her hands on her hips. Her wand had disappeared from view. "Well? Why haven't you sorted yourselves out yet?"

"That's the sorter's job!" snapped an irritated Aurora.

"Oh, and I suppose you want to hold up the line then?"

"Professor?" cut in Grey hesitantly. Everyone laid their eyes on her, and she pursed her lips at the attention. "You see, it's just we were admiring Goddard's robes here." Grey reached out and tugged at his robes for emphasis. "They're dry despite the fact that we all saw him fall into the Great Lake along with Gallaher and her friends."

Gallaher blushed and opened her mouth to object but a squeak from her dress shoes said otherwise.

"Is this true Miss Gallaher?" asked a concerned McGonagall.

Gallaher didn't reply. Instead, she stared down at her feet in an effort to hide her reddened face.

Sighing, McGonagall pulled out her wand from her sleeve and waved it in Gallaher's general direction. The girl's robes straighten themselves out, and the water that soaked her like a drowned rat wrung itself free from her clothes and body. With another twist of the wand the water evaporated into the air and vanished like dieing steam.

"Sort yourselves out. Miss Gallaher, with me please," commanded McGonagall.

Once the whole Gallaher and friends situation was addressed the Class of 1995 was lined up one behind the other again. This time in alphabetical order. The Great Hall doors opened with ease as they all stalked in, careful not to trip on each other's heels. Candles floated in the air, fighting the darkness that threatened to consume their path to the front of the hall. If Silouan had the time he would've questioned how it wasn't raining wax, but he was much too focused on minding his step.

They passed between the four tables. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were to their left and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sat on their right. The banner above the tables let them know it was so. They matched McGonagall's descriptions of each house's mascot.

It wasn't long before they were standing before the staff table. In front of that table filled with teachers was a stool with a tattered hat atop it. To him, it paled in comparison to the twinkling stars above. He knew it was an illusion made possible by magic. There was no way Hogwarts' founders would up and forget about installing a roof over an important room such as this. Of course, knowing wizards, one was never really sure.

As if to prove his point, the old witch hat broke into song.

"Nay! Holt there where you go!

Watch me sort a many a folk for I am the Sorting Hat! I sort you, sort you, wherever you go! Pick and pick till your turn!

Will the banner of the lion smile upon you? Or will you fly high with the eagles in the sky? Perhaps scaling snakes are more your take? Or maybe you're more well rounded like the barrels of the badger's den?

Oh, which will it be? I can't wait to see! Come then, step right up and we shall see!"

"Huh, the Sorting Hat's brief this year?" whispered one of the older students.

"Are you kidding me? That's not something to complain about Bill! I'm starving here!" moaned another student.

"It's my last year here and already you're focused on the feast instead of celebrating with me Charles, and here I was thinking I was  _your_  brother," Bill complained in mock offense.

The two bickering voices were outclassed by the rest of the hall's inhabitants. They descended into speculations of their own. Each one noted how short the song was. Silouan thanked the heavens it was because he could feel his stomach growl. The students around him sent him a curious look, but their attention was then drawn to another student whose stomach did the same. The pudgy girl ducked her head in embarrassment much like Gallaher had out in the Entrance Hall.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and that effectively quieted everyone down. Her emerald sleeves gathered themselves around her elbows as she pulled a thick parchment from her robe pocket. With the shake of her hand, the parchment unfurled itself until it reached past her thigh.

"When I call your name," announced the Professor, "you'll step up to have the Sorting Hat placed on your head. Then you'll sit on the stool to be sorted. Once that's done make your way to your house table."

"Allen, Myra!" Myra, the girl he'd accidentally manhandled on the train, stepped forward. Her brunette pigtails could be seen bouncing forward as she plopped herself on the stool.

McGonagall placed the Hat on her head, and it twitched in interest as it hid her eyes from view. "Gryffindor!" it called moments later.

"Alton, Jennifer!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bass, Irene!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Blackwood, Leon!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bright, Heidi!" His mousy haired shover from the train also stepped up. Her wispy hair wound itself closer to her neck as the Hat fell over her eyes.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Carlin, Gaia!" One of Gallaher's friends parted from the line. The mousy haired one that is. Her robes now dry twirled around her as she turned to slip onto the stool.

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted once it was placed on her head. Silouan wasn't really surprised about her placement. One of Slytherin's values was purity, and if Gallaher's statements were anything to go by, then they were of like mind.

"Connoly, Archibald!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Crow, Leroy!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cunningham, Liam!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Daly, Cassius!"

"Slytherin!"

There was some commotion in the back of him as one of the older students, presumably a Ravenclaw, muttered, "Gee, I wonder, what are Ravenclaws?" Some more shifting occurred and that very same Ravenclaw let out a pained cry. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Hush!" snapped a girl. "Professor McGonagall's glaring at us!"

"That's quite alright Miss Flanery. Is there something more you would like to share with the rest of us, Bishop?"

"No, Ma'am," replied a pained Bishop.

McGonagall nodded as if pleased with her decision of putting Bishop on the spot, and resumed with the sorting. She took the liberty of letting her eyes roam around the Hall every once in a while, daring someone else to interrupt.

They were on the G's now. The only sortings that caught his eye were that of Fairbanks, Daniel; a boy with glasses as square as McGonagall's own was the first Ravenclaw to be sorted from their year, Gallaher who was the first G to be sorted, and Giles, Cordelia; Gallaher's other friend. The two friends joined Carlin in Slytherin.

After Gilmore, Angela was welcomed into Ravenclaw Silouan stepped out of the line and approached the stool.

"Goddard, Silouan!" called McGonagall.

The Hat was far too big for his head. Like with every other first year, the Hat slipped passed his eyes as soon as he touched the stool. The only thing that kept the Sorting Hat from sinking further was his pointed nose.

" _What's this? Never have I seen an intricate mind such as yours,"_  noted the Sorting Hat from the confines of his mind.

" _How!"_ Silouan screamed internally in shock. " _I'm occluding aren't I? Have I truly made no progress at all!"_

" _Touchy, touchy topic is it dear silhouette? Such rudimentary occlusion serves well to hide thoughts and intents, but only time can obscure memories from my gaze. Perhaps with more practice, you will master that skill in the sight of others. Such a sight that forest will be."_

" _What are you?"_ asked Silouan, unnerved by the Sorting Hat's assessment.

The Hat laughed, startling him from his seat.

He felt a hand gently land on his right shoulder. It steered him back to the stool.

" _Oh, I am but a sorter quite taken with the form of a hat, a silhouette much like yourself. Fret not young Goddard for what I see during a sort has never left my lips!"_

" _But you have no lips!"_

The hat chuckled some more before it cried out, "Ravenclaw!"

.

.

.

Numb. He felt numb. He was still trying to wrap his head around what the Hat had said. Silhouette? The Hat was a Silhouette, and it had said he was a silhouette as well. Did that mean he wasn't real? He couldn't help but stare at his open palms. They were shaking. He could feel-

"Drink. You're looking peckish." A goblet was pressed to his lips, and he found himself obeying the order. There was a faint trace of potion within, so he expected it to be Saeko the one feeding him the pumpkin juice. But it wasn't. It was Helena. That surprise sent him into a coughing fit. He nearly spilled the pumpkin juice on himself. Helena's quick reflects spared him.

Then a pat on his back sent him hunching forward, and he registered Saeko's presence on his left. She'd partial stood up and stretched her hand out past Helena's shoulders to reach him.

"Finally!" breathed a girl in front of them. By then Saeko had returned to her seat and the feast had already commenced.

People were far too occupied with filling their stomachs with the first wave of food to really converse. Talking was kept to the minimum of zero. Even Silouan found himself quite taken with the natural flavors of the food. There was no city feel to it which he really did appreciate.

Once the first wave ended, conversations began taking root. The brunette across from them saw it fit to introduce herself.

"I'm Ashley, Ashley Weir," the girl told Saeko. Her shoulder-length hair bobbed to the side as she tilted her hair. "How's it going?"

Saeko smiled at the girl and gestured to herself. "I'm Uchiha Saeko. Now that I'm fed it's actually going fairly well."

Ashley patted her stomach in agreement. "I see what you mean."

"It could've been better if we had something better to drink than this terrible tea," critiqued Helena, barging into the conversation. When the two other conversationalists turned to face her she introduced herself. "I'm Helena Grey."

"Hmm. Grey and you like tea. That's practically a joke in the making," smiled Ashley.

"The joke would be on you since I  _am_  one of  _the_  Greys," Helena smirked imperiously.

"So wait," cut in Silouan just as Saeko was about to point it out herself, "you're from  _the_  Greys? The ones behind  _Earl Grey_?" He had to put his fork down to fully digest that.

_Was wizardkind this universe's answer to the pleads for lizard people?_

The blonde bowed her head to them. "We Greys have been in the tea business for generations."

"Cool I guess," said Ashley. "My folks are archaeologists, in the muggle world actually, despite my dad being a wizard."

As soon as that confession left Ashley's lips, Saeko was zeroing in on her like a moth to a flame. They began to discuss the different aspects of Western and Eastern history both magical and non-magical, and that's when the shinobi began to unravel. As expected, the two civilians didn't take well to the Uchiha Clan's traditional occupation. They remained respectful at least, which was more than he could say about the people around them. Those that were at a farther hearing range gave Saeko a wide berth. It was for that reason that the two intrigued civilians and the only Uchiha present resolved to continue the conversation some other time. In all the rush he never got the chance to introduce himself to Weir.

The feast eventually came to a close. What followed was the singing of Hogwarts' alma mater in the most horrific way possible. Silouan cringed as the horrible racket assaulted his ear. Weir was off in her own world singing the song in a rock tune that contrasted heavily with her melodic voice. It was, however, much more pleasing to the ear than the other tunes floating around.

"No way in hell I'm singing to this. The lyrics are just-ugh," Saeko gagged.

"I believe you could use my singing as a weapon back where you're from," admitted Helena unabashedly. Saeko chuckled.

After the torture ended they were rounded up by Ravenclaw Prefects Vanessa Flanery and Geoffrey Mitchell. Silouan was left wondering what became of Bishop but shrugged it off as he followed the flock of Ravenclaws to Ravenclaw Tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [21 May 2018] I just want to say I'm sorry. I kept putting off organizing the sorting list. Then I started up other projects. I truly am the writer-that-doesn't-finish-things.
> 
> P.S. I know I said one doesn't exactly need Uchiha of Ravenclaw to enjoy Winging It but I recommend checking it out if you want the nice slice of life aspects of these/this universe(s). Just keep it in your tabs or bookmark it for when this story gets dark.


End file.
